Drunk Tatsuki
by shyauthor1994
Summary: what happens when Tatsuki gets drunk? Keigo finds out. don't own bleach or its characters. just a short tatsukixkeigo oneshot for the fans out there, hope you like it.


Tatsuki Arisawa stared dumbly at Keigo Asano. She's not sure if it's the alcohol in her system from the apparently spiked punch or the way he was looking at her that made him look so attractive. She had come to the party with her friends in a feeble attempt to be normal. Ichigo had managed to wrangle one night off from his duties and Mizuiro had suggested the party. Watching Ichigo and Orihime dance around each other, literally, had made her drink the juice a lot faster than normal. It wasn't until she'd downed her fourth cup in the last half an hour that the effects started to hit her.

When he reached her she felt herself smile goofily. "Keigo!"

He frowned. "Tatsuki are you alright?"

"Yep! You should try the juice from the punch bowl, it's delicious but I think it's been spiked cos um, I can't remember." in the back recesses of her mind she knew she sounded like an idiot but she couldn't help it. Her brain wouldn't cooperate with her body.

He sighed. "You're drunk. Come on let's go find some water and I'll take you to get some fresh air."

He took her hand and led her to the kitchen where he got her a glass of water and dragged her out the back door. Setting her down on the back steps he handed her the glass to sip from.

"I feel kinda dizzy."

"That will probably go away if you keep drinking water and sober up a bit, and don't move too much either."

She groaned and let her head fall to the crook of his neck. "You know, you look really good tonight."

"What?"

"Yeah really, really good. Like attractive good."

Shocked he looked down into her eyes and noticed the glaze there. Past the drunkenness he could see the attraction shining bright. He felt his cheeks pink when she bit her lower lip and smiled at him. Lifting her head she locked gazes with him before, quicker than he expected her able to move in this state, she swooped in and kissed him. He froze a moment before his body reacted and started kissing her back. A couple of seconds passed before he remembered she was drunk and he pulled away.

When she whined in disappointment and tried to initiate another kiss he kept her away with a strong hold on her shoulders. "Tatsuki you're drunk."

She pouted at him. "But I want to kiss you more and you kissed me back didn't you?"

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. I forgot you were drunk for a moment."

"I don't care I want to kiss you." She complained further.

Small blush still present Keigo smiled softly. "Let's make a deal okay?" When she nodded, suddenly interested he continued. "We can kiss as much as you want tomorrow when you're sober okay?"

She bit her lip a minute in contemplation before nodding. "Okay, I want to go home but I can't because my parents are actually home for once and they'll totally freak."

Keigo sighed. "My family's on a business trip right now, you can stay with me if you want and I'll take you home tomorrow."

She grinned and nodded. "Okay, sounds fun."

"But our deal still stands okay. No funny business."

She pouted a second before smiling again. "Okay!"

Without a second thought he helped her up; and because she had started to wobble slipped an arm around her waist to steady her as they made their way back into the party to tell Ichigo they were leaving. When they found him he was dancing a hell of a lot closer to Orihime than when they'd left them. Seeing them Ichigo jumped away then frowned at them.

"What happened to Tatsuki?!" he yelled over the music concern clear on his face.

"The punch in the bowl is spiked dude. She drank a lot of it in a short time. I'm taking her home to sleep it off."

Ichigo's frown deepened. "Her parents will kill her."

"I know, I'm taking her to mine. My family are away."

"Keigo."

"I'm not gonna try anything geez I'll sleep on the couch or the floor."

Orihime who had been checking Tatsuki over and asking her questions looked to the boys. "Maybe we should all leave? I mean we've all been drinking that stuff."

"Probably why you guys are being so bold." Ichigo arched a brow at Keigo's comment as Orihime frown and asked him what he had said. "Don't worry, I've got her. You guys deserve a night off more than we do so enjoy a little longer but watch the drinks okay?"

Ichigo nodded a small smirk lighting his face. "Sure, let me know how she is tomorrow, if you survive."

Keigo laughed nervously. "Yeah I just hope she doesn't remember anything or she'll kill me from her own embarrassment. See you guys tomorrow?"

The red heads nodded and waved goodbye as Tatsuki yelled at them to be safe. Though both blushed when she told them not to make any carrot top babies no matter how cute they would be. Both teens shared a sheepish look before heading for the punch. They needed some liquid courage after that.

Keigo caught a cab back to his house and kept a close eye on Tatsuki to make sure she wouldn't throw up or do anything strange. She seemed perfectly fine except for how touchy feely she was getting and how she kept whispering suggestive things into his ear that she wanted to do once the deal was made.

By the time they made it back he was three different shades of red. He paid the cab driver and practically carried her inside to his room. She grumbled and complained when he told her to keep her clothes on but thankfully obeyed him. Not that he would have minded having a half naked Tatsuki in his bed but she would have killed him when she woke up if he had let her. So she crawled into his twin bed and turned to watch him move around. When he had some sweat pants and the second pillow he made to leave but was stopped by her voice.

"Where are you going?"

He turned around to make sure it was her who was speaking so softly to him. "To the couch."

"Why?"

"To sleep."

Her brow furrowed adorably and he had to hold the smile in. "But why don't you sleep here with me?"

"Because you'll kill me in the morning when you wake up sober next to me."

"No I won't."

He did smile this time. "Yes you will. I'll be bruised and bloody and you'll be embarrassed and angry and you'll look damn gorgeous the whole time. Now go to sleep, I'll be just in the main room on the couch if you need anything."

"Don't go Keigo. I promise I won't hurt you in the morning, I'll give you a good morning kiss instead." Keigo chuckled. "Please?" she pouted, tears shining in her eyes at the thought of him abandoning her for the couch.

"Man, if you remember anything please remember this tomorrow." sighing he gave in and dropped the pillow back on the bed. "Just close your eyes or look somewhere else for a minute so I can change my pants."

He turned his back to her and quickly unfastened then pulled down his jeans. His face turned red when he heard her quiet giggle in the silence but didn't stop to look at her. He stepped out of his pants and pulled his sweat pants on then pulled his shirt off over his head. Turning around he noticed her staring at him in appreciation and amusement.

"I thought I told you to look away."

She giggled and Keigo found it was one of his favourite sounds already. "I didn't want to."

He rolled his eyes at her drunken babble then climbed in next to her, making sure to keep a little distance between them so they wouldn't touch. This seemed almost impossible in such a small bed but in the end became a useless effort as she whimpered and pulled on his arm.

"What's wrong?"

"Why are you so far away? You should come closer so you don't fall off."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"But I want you to. Please?" and there it was again. That damn pout and those adorable sparkly eyes.

He sighed, again."Okay."

Scooting closer to the centre of the bed Keigo settled when he wasn't in danger of falling off. However this had brought him much closer to the object of his affection. Tatsuki had turned on her side and was inching closer. Before Keigo could ask her what she was up to she pulled the arm closest to her out and lay her head on it before swinging her leg over one of his. She finished by laying one arm over his bare stomach. She sighed in contentment at the same time he took a calming breath.

It wasn't long before her breathing evened out and she was fast asleep. Keigo listened to her even breathing and breathed in a scent he could only identify as Tatsuki as he slowly relaxed. His body eventually completely relaxed and Keigo fell into a light but peaceful sleep.

The next morning Tatsuki groaned when the sun hit her closed lids. Her head was pounding and her mouth was dry. She rolled away from the light into the solid object of warmth that breathed lightly bedside her. Wait a second, breathed? Opening her eyes Tatsuki saw a peacfully sleeping, very shirtless Keigo. Confusion and panic started to settle in as she scooted away from him as much as possible. It didn't take long for a barrage of memories to painfully come rushing back. Reeling backwards she yelped as she fell off the other side of the bed.

Keigo sat up abruptly at the startled yelp and resounding thud in his bedroom. Now wide awake he looked over to see Tatsuki, or rather her legs at the side of the bed. Leaning over to see her he stiffled a laugh. She looked shocked as she lay with her back on the floor looking up at him.

"You okay?"

"Why the hell didn't you take me home last night?"

Her raised a brow. "You told me not to and asked me to bring you here. Do you remember anything from last night, cos I swear to god I didn't touch you or do anything inappropriate."

"You slept in the same bed as me."

"You asked me to. You were going to cry when I tried to leave the room and you rolled into me too by the way."

Oh she knew. The truth was she remembered everything and she was so embarrassed. "Oh my god I kissed you." she groaned.

"I stopped it."

"I know."

"You remember everything don't you?"

She looked up at him rather shyly and bit her lip. So uncharacteristic of her but damn if it wasn't an attractive trait for her. Finally she nodded. Keigo sighed.

"Thank god, I was worried you wouldn't remember and you'd pummel me."

"Who says I won't beat the crap out of you anyway?"

"You're sense of right and wrong? My sense of right and wrong and my agreement to never speak of it to anyone ever?"

Her angry expression faded. "Good, now can you please help me up and get me some asprin? My head is killing me."

He smiled. "Sure."

He stood up and crossed to the other side of the bed before taking hold of her hands and gently pulling her up. When they stood more or less face to face she finally smiled.

"Thanks."

His own smile spread. "My pleasure, I'll get you some asprin and a glass of water."

Whilst he was in the kitchen he pondered over her change of demeanour. She wasn't acting like her usual self. She was being softer, more feminine than usual. It was probably because of her hangover and the fact that he'd seen a completely different side to her the night before. When he returned she was at his side instantly.

She gulped down the water and downed the pills as quickly as she could. Keigo chuckled at her antics before taking the glass back to the kitchen and refilling it without her even asking. Once her thirst was quenched she looked at his naked skin and blushed.

"Um, shouldn't you put a shirt on?"

"Oh, yeah. Sorry I forgot about that. You didn't even notice last night."

Looking to the ground Tatsuki mumbled under her breath. "Oh I noticed alright."

Smirking he realised he wasn't supposed to hear her comment but couldn't help responding.

"Really? You didn't say anything."

She groaned. "Shut up."

"Too soon for jokes?" She levelled him with a glare that only spurred on his confidence. "So I shouldn't ask for my morning kiss then?"

"You ass!" She pounced on him, knocking them both to the floor in a tangle of limbs.

"Ouch! Tatsuki I was joking. I don't care about those promises, you were drunk."

Suddenly she latched onto one memory. "You kissed me back last night."

"I forgot you were drunk, and it was only for a moment. When I remembered I pulled you away and made you promise not to again."

"You made me promise that if I stopped we could kiss as much as I wanted today." one of her thin brows arched and he swallowed.

"If I had just said you couldn't kiss me, you would have gotten all upset and cried on me or something and I never would have gotten you here."

"Sure or maybe you just wanted to plant the idea of us into my head."

"You've got to be kidding me. Geez, I'm not trying to trick you or take advantage. I would never do that to you. Don't you trust me?"

The fire left her eyes as she watched his expression go from slight anger and amusement to disappointment.

"Hey." she called softly. Only continuing when his eyes met hers and stayed there. "You think I would still be here if I didn't."

"I don't know what you think Tatsuki. Every time I think I have you figured out you surprise me. Last night you were a completely different person. Laughing, grinning, giggling. You were incredibly touchy feely and extremely affectionate. Hell you were suggesting some very blush worthy things on the cab ride back and you wanted me. And this morning? It's like you're still half of that person. I've never been more confused in my life than I am right now."

She had sat up on his stomach to look down at him in hopes to distance herself but now knew it was a mistake as she took in his naked torso and confused facial expression. For some odd reason she felt the same attraction as the night before tugging at her heart. She had always been slightly attracted to him but never like this. They had never had time together without the others to actually interact. She found she liked interacting with him.

Slowly she lent forward until their noses were touching. "Why do you want to know what I'm thinking?"

His breath hitched and his eyes widened. Unsure what to do he swallowed. After a few seconds she became impatient with his gentlemen slash deer in headlights act. Closing the distance between them she kissed him with a softness he didn't know she was capable of. Noticing his lack of response she pulled away in confusion.

"Are you still drunk?"

Her face instantly reddened. "No, but if I'm that unappealing I can just go."

When she sat back up he followed her so that she ended up sitting on his lap. "No! Don't leave I was just surprised that's all."

He reached up and lightly stroked her cheek before swooping in for another kiss. The moment his lips connected with hers she responded. Her lips moved alongside his in synchronisation, his hands found her waist as hers found his hair. She whimpered a little when he pulled away for breath but quietened when he gave her a peck.

"We need to get off the floor."

"I like the floor."

"Mmm. Me too but I'd like the couch or my bed better. Much more comfortable on my butt."

She giggled and pecked him once, twice, three times. "Whatever you say."

She stood from him and waited for him to stand as well then walked out of his room to the couch.

"The couch it is then?"

She nodded. "The bed is a little daunting right now."

"You had no problem crawling in there last night."

"Yes but if someone knocks on the door at least it looks normal if we're on the couch."

Keigo nodded in understanding then flopped down next to her. "Good point." He put his arm around her and pulled her into his side.

She raised a brow at him and he simply shrugged back. Leaning in he whispered into her ear. "I like having you close cos I can do this any time." he bent his head slight and pressed a light lingering kiss to her neck just below her jaw.

She shivered as her breath quickened. "Oh."

He smirked and did it again. "Oh what?"

"How did you know about that spot?"

"Hmm, this spot?" he kissed it again and she had to bite her lip to keep from letting out an embarrassing sound.

"Yes, that spot." she hissed.

"Well, some guys talk about the girls they get with. You know the douche bags in the senior classes? We overheard them talking one day and Mizuiro swears it works. Does it?"

"Mhmm." she nodded before an idea formed. She pulled away and turned to him. "Does it work on guys?"

Keigo pulled back and looked at her puzzled. "I don't know why?"

She smirked and swung a leg over his lap settling in it. Leaning in she started imitating what he had done to her.

"Does it work?" she whispered directly into his ear causing a shiver to run down his spine.

"Yeah." he gulped at the smirk he felt on her lips. "Tatsuki!" he whined taking hold of her hips. "Come on play fair. I wanna."

"You wanna what?" she asked pulling back to look at him.

Tilting his head he leant in and started to kiss her. Sighing a little Tatsuki responded to the kiss and ran her hands over his shoulders. They enjoyed the day sharing kisses and cuddling together until Keigo received a text from Ichigo asking if he was still alive since he hadn't heard from either of them. Keigo chuckled and messaged him back saying that they were fine and would catch up later. Turning back to Tatsuki he placed a kiss to her temple.

"Ichigo?" she asked.

"Mhmm. Checking in to see if you had killed me or not."

"Oh, and what did you tell him?"

"I said we were both fine and we would catch up with them later."

"You didn't say anything about..."

He tightened his hold on her. "We should tell them in person."

She smiled and lifted her head from his shoulder to kiss him on the jaw lightly. "Later."

Keigo smiled. "Yeah, later."


End file.
